


Esperanza. Cherik

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Post DoFP, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Después del ataque a la Casa Blanca, Charles cree que perdió a Erik para siempre. ¿Será cierto? Post DOFP





	Esperanza. Cherik

Esperanza

La melodía sonaba en el salón vacío a través del tocadiscos viejo y gastado, que Hank había limpiado con un paño antes de retirarte a su laboratorio. Era la canción “Sous le Ciel de Paris” con la voz inconfundible de Edith Piaf. A pesar de ser mediodía, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras con las cortinas de los ventanales corridas y las luces apagadas. Charles estaba arrojado en el sofá en un rincón bebiendo las últimas gotas de su whisky. En el piso de parqué se hallaba la jeringa con los rastros del líquido ámbar. 

Charles le había prometido a Logan después de su visita desde el futuro, que cambiaría y ya no se inyectaría para acallar las voces, que reclutaría a los mutantes desamparados y que convertiría esa mansión venida a menos en un centro de contención, ayuda y formación para su gente. Pero, claro, una cosa es prometer con el entusiasmo y otra cosa es cumplir. Cuando Logan se marchó, Raven se marchó y él regresó con Hank a Westchester, se estrelló con su patética realidad diaria y volvió a inyectarse, a beber y a sembrar sus horas en un prolongado hastío. Para no culparse prefería culpar a Magneto de su situación por haberse rebelado y casi desatar el caos en Washington. Pero, ¿podía seguir haciéndolo? ¿Podía seguir culpándolo a él de su suerte? ¿No es, acaso, uno el hacedor de su propio destino? ¿No le correspondía a Charles y solo a Charles luchar por cambiar su futuro?

Charles terminó de beber y arrojó el vaso contra la pared. Estaba furioso pero con esa cólera beoda con la que dan ganas de incendiar el mundo pero las fuerzas no alcanzan ni para dejar el sofá. En medio del sopor etílico, pudo jurar que una sombra se proyectó en uno de los ventanales y desapareció. Charles se frotó los ojos. Genial, ahora a las voces se le sumaban visiones. Se levantó como pudo y dejó el salón con la voz de Piaf y los acordes sonando en el penumbroso ambiente vacío. 

…………..

Charles sufrió esa noche pesadillas. Sentía dolor en el corazón, angustia y miedo. Toda la esperanza que había renacido en él con la visita de Logan acababa de evaporarse. Despertó de repente con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Encendió la luz del velador pero la habitación estaba vacía. Con dificultad volvió a dormirse pero, al menos, ya no tuvo más sueños intranquilos. 

Por la mañana, el sol se filtró por el ventanal del balcón. Charles despertó con frío y notó que había olvidado cerrar la hoja. Hizo una mueca de bronca recordando lo borracho que había estado el día anterior. Se frotó los brazos y pensó que si se enfermaba, bien ganada tendría la gripe. Se calzó la bata y, con la modorra que tenía encima, empujó las sábanas y extendió las piernas en la cama para levantarse. Su pie izquierdo chocó con un elemento duro. Charles dirigió la mirada hacia allí y encontró el viejo casco de Magneto pisando una nota en la punta del colchón. El corazón le latió a mil y desesperado alzó el casco y recogió el papel. El metal todavía olía al cabello de Erik y suspiró, extasiado con la esencia. Veloz, leyó la nota: “Te entrego lo único en el mundo que puede alejarme de ti. Ahora soy todo tuyo. E.L.”

Charles comenzó a llorar. Ahora entendía por qué Erik había desatado el caos en Washington. Su discurso no había estado dirigido a los mutantes para despertarlos y que se le unieran sino a él, a Charles. Ahora, sin la telepatía, Charles Xavier comprendió que con esa puesta en escena frente a la Casa Blanca, Magneto le estaba diciendo adiós a todos, para convertirse al fin en Erik Lehnsherr y regresar a sus brazos.

-Al fin lo comprendiste, ¿verdad? – Erik salió de detrás del cortinaje, donde había estado escondido. Tenía el semblante pálido pero una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Lleno de lágrimas y aun sosteniendo el casco y la nota, Charles extendió desde la cama los brazos hacia él. Erik corrió a abrazarlo. Volvían a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

…………….


End file.
